neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 26
Route 26:Van Aifread's Guild! Bizen's Division! is the 26th episode in the series. Route 25 Route 27 Short Story Plot synopsis After the mess at Paris and Sun use her Alchemy Arts "Aqua Replica." Tergoku and Solaria talking about the solution to the entire Chaos Sprout matters with Sally. As Zack point out the fact about the Kalak as Tergoku informed them that he accidentally toke the Kalak name Number 1 and, Number 2. Meanwhile Taichi to speak with Zokurou and Dyle near the helm as they were thinking about the rumor about Tergoku blow up a few Chaos Fuel Station. And Taigilou at the stern of the ship with Ann as she wondering about Ann being Jealous of Solaria for modeling for a artist... Tergoku and Solaria head up to Kalak Number 2 as Solaria think that they need another name for him... When a Guild Ship Fleet approach them as it's the flag of the Aifread's Galatic Guild Fleet... Bizen's Division as they got our Heroes trapped on the Southwest Border Island... Vortigern. Broader of the Dark Land After the four vs. one fight was shortly dissolve, Tergoku informed the Kalak's Bizen about his Brave Leader have been taken as he hear the rumors of him being taken to a hidden location by a person by the name of Barrigan... Sally point out the fact that Barrigan is a Hades Lord leading the Intelligence gathering and Assassination Squads also a major experts in Ice, Dark & Illusion magic... As the Ninjors Steel and the Aifread's Galatic Guild forms an alliance. Bizen point out that Vortigern is a heavily guarded sea fortress filled with regular Criminals known as... Gangsters. Operation Begin Meanwhile, Tergoku, Benwick and Shika formulated a strategy and then speak with Dyle about the Van Aifread Guild Force. While the three Strategists think of the way to launch a head on attack... Goffu and Thor discover a Anicent door that happened to uncover during the fight... As they opened it, they found out that it house a dozen Gaoaeon. As a Guild Fighters Mechanic is about to repair the ship when the Gangster group ambush them... Ann notice that the Gangster's Ships are coming from Vortigern as she use "Inferno" on the water as it buy them some time while Ryuji use "Wild Charge" combine with Morgana's "Celestian Lion" to destroy half of the Gangster's Fleets... Sally is impressed for the fact that Tergoku manage to find strong fighters even though that they're inexperienced... But, another group of Gangsters ambush them... Sally see that their group of 50 people against 1,000 Gear Golems when the Rhino Brothers shoot out EMP laser cobblering the Slepnirs. Meanwhile as Tergoku and the others have got to the deeper part of the cave in which lead them into the heart of the Fortress; Kalak Number 2 spotted a Feral but didn't said anything until Bizen kill it... As Tergoku ask why didn't he said anything he replied that Tergoku order him to not said anything... Bizen point out that the Kalakhim use to have free will like all of the others races. Meet a Rip-off Merchant Tasuku have been lead to a dead end and backtrack and exit to find Kana Checking out the ravine as they see something ugly is going on down there. Meanwhile; following the path toward the gate; Tergoku's group stop to speak with the White Turtlez for a chance to get some supplies but, Tergoku see the rip off sell Scam White Turtlez is about to pull. Tergoku tell Solaria that if someone try to get you to buy the same thing that you see at a regular Market for a higher price then, those are the people who plan to ripped off a Simpleton of all their moneys. Zack and Kana made it back as tell point out about that coin as Bizen tell them that it always hit tail and then continue to Cobalt Plateau. A Barrier Enter the next area and Tergoku notice that something is wrong with the gate as he threw a rock as it show a magic barrier that blow up anything that touch it. Smelling a thick layer of Chaos coming from the lower part of the cliff. Sun wondering if it going to affect them but, Bizen quickly explain that as long as they don't stay in there for long periods of time; then they'll have no long terms of ailments. Taichi and Zokurou s see two Guards as they about to make quick work of them when the actually Trolls. Tergoku attack them with Solaria as he tell them to be careful when fighting the forces of Xehanort. Cabolt Pleatau - The Chaos Underworld side of the Gate As Sally and the others have kill all of the Gangster except for one as they need information about Aifread's whereabouts but he got kill by Xehanort. As they were wondering what to do next; Lunaneela call them, as she got something to show them at Goldenrod Quarry. Sally have got information as the Ninjors Steel and the Aifread's Guild head to the fortress. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star